1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a button transmission device for a button-sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the button-sewing machine generally utilizes a button transmission device to sieve out defective buttons. As shown in FIG. 16, the conventional button transmission device is simply a square tubular member 30 arranged between the oscillator 10 and the button-sewing machine 20 for preventing the passage of larger buttons (the smaller button is sieved out by the oscillator 10). However, the square tubular member 30 is designed for the passage of a certain kind of button, and so the square tubular member 30 must be replaced with another one for a different kind of button thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Hence, it has been proposed to use an adjusting device 40 (see FIG. 17) to sieve out defective buttons, but it is still necessary to replace the square tubular member 30 with another one for a different kind of button when a different kind of button is to be sewed, thus still making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a button transmission for a button-sewing machine which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.